


Ennui

by Mamawerecat



Series: Sterek Drabbles [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamawerecat/pseuds/Mamawerecat
Summary: For sterekdrabbles prompt: wrong, dictionary, pleasureStiles sat in the back of the lecture hall listening to his professor drone on.





	Ennui

**Author's Note:**

> For sterekdrabbles prompt: [wrong, dictionary, pleasure](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/post/172593462124/hey-all-time-for-some-midweek-writing-todays)
> 
> Texting fic
> 
>  
> 
> _Stiles_  
>  **Derek**

Stiles sat in the back of the lecture hall listening to his professor drone on. He was barely paying attention so he started texting Derek.

 

_ I swear, it's like this guy swallowed a dictionary or something. _

 

**Pay attention Stiles.**

 

_ I can’t, he keeps describing things as “cerebral" and using the word “ennui” wrong. He's so fucking pretentious. _

 

**Well. Only an hour to go.**

 

_ Fucking hell man. Why you gotta do me like that? _

 

**Because I love you**

 

_ :( do you take pleasure in my pain? _

 

**Sometimes ;-)**

 

_ :-o  _

 

_ Do you want to? ;-) _

 

**When you get home.**

 

_ I’ll be there in 20 minutes.  _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My [ tumblr](https://mamawerecat.tumblr.com)


End file.
